Falling For You
by angel-san801
Summary: Soul Rescue fic. Angels are prohibited from loving, but who knew the punishment would be so steep? Yaoi Renji/Kaito Vinny and Toi/Kaito
1. The First Sin

_Author's note: Well, I'm not sure if anyone even reads Soul Rescue fics since it doesn't even have a category, but I decided to post this anyway. It's my first real fic so sorry for any poor writing, OOCness, or general crappyness._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Rescue, just this smutty fanfic_

_Warnings (all chapters): Sex, rape, violence, torture, language_

Renji sighed in frustration, still unable to go to sleep. The inn was comfortable enough- unlike some of the places they'd had to stay before on their journey-, and it wasn't like he wasn't tired. Because after days of searching through the large city for poor lost souls to save with no luck, he was more then a little worn out. Kaito's constant bitching hadn't helped either (if the squirt complained so much, maybe _he _should plan the damn course!). No, he couldn't sleep because something was bothering him.

Actually, now that he thought of it, it might have something to do with Kaito. He had never been the most fun person to be around and even after all this time together, Renji wasn't quite sure if he'd even call them friends, but lately his mood had been even worse then normal. It had started a while back, and Renji almost hadn't noticed it at first. He thought Kaito had been starting to seem a little colder towards him, but had played it off as no big deal, he was always cold. But then he'd started getting angry all the time, going off for no good reason (or only slightly good reasons at least). Like the situation they were in now for instance, yet again accidentally journeying somewhere with no one in need of rescuing.

The day before, he'd even stormed off in the middle of an argument (one _he'd_ started by the way), and Renji hadn't seen him again the rest of the day, only to find him already asleep upon returning to the inn that night.

He'd spent more of that day looking for the twerp then he had looking for lost souls. He scowled, glancing over at Kaito's sleeping form.

It wasn't just Renji screwing up that seemed to make him mad either. In fact, after the last chick he'd used soul rescue on, Kaito had looked damn near ready to punch somebody, and had barely said a word to him the whole way to the next country where they were now.

"Hnn… Ren…ji…"

Renji turned, distracted from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. But after a long silence, save from a few soft moans from Kaito, Renji concluded that he'd only been talking in his sleep.

"No… shouldn't… nn…"

Renji's eyebrows furrowed. What was he dreaming about anyway? A nightmare? Briefly he wondered if he should go wake him up. But that would probably just set him off again, and he really wasn't in the mood for that.

"A-ah… M-more… Renji…"

Renji's eyes widened. That… didn't sound like a nightmare… And not only that, but Kaito had been saying_ his_ name. So the dream was about him then…

Listening to Kaito continue to moan in his sleep, the angel started to realize that he rather liked the noise. And if the tightening of his pants was any indication, he liked it a lot. Renji smirked. Well, if that's what the pipsqueak wanted, he should've just said so.

Carelessly tossing the blankets aside, Renji, stood, noiselessly making his way over to the other bed. He looked down at Kaito's restlessly sleeping form. He had apparently kicked off the covers at some point during the night. He wore only his underwear and his shirt, which he left mostly unbuttoned, exposing so much of his perfect pale skin always kept so covered. Even in the darkness Renji could the sheen of sweat glistening on that beautiful skin as his small body continued to toss and turn. The elite angel, The Eye of God, looked so fragile. So easy to reach out and take.

Renji climbed onto the bed, straddling the dark haired angel, as Kaito moaned his name again. The sound of his name from those lips sent shivers down his spine. And part of him told him, or rather screamed at him, that this was something he definitely shouldn't be doing. However as a pure (or rogue, whatever) angel, this was the first time he had dealt with such feelings, and had no experience at resisting their pull. He leaned down, planting his lips against those perfect ones. Kaito's lips parted ever so slightly and Renji used the opportunity to force his tongue inside. Kaito moaned even louder as Renji's tongue feverishly explored its new territory. Renji shuddered, feeling his lower regions stir, begging him to go further.

These new feelings were so intense, so intoxicating, and a thousand times better then battle. He briefly wondered if he was trading one sin for another, but couldn't be bothered to care. He finally broke away, both of them gasping for breath.

"Ungh… Ren…ji…?" This time it wasn't a plea, but a question as Kaito opened his eyes.

Renji froze, and could feel the blood rush to his face as what he was doing really hit him. What the hell was he thinking? He may have no experience with sex, but even he knew that you can't just jump on people in their sleep like that! Even if they _are_ asking for it! No matter how sexily…

Kaito blinked a few times, trying to grasp what was happening. He was awake now, he realized. It had only been that dream again. But then, why was Renji still on top of him…? And why had that last part felt so different… so… Real. His eyes widened, now fully awake as understanding hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Er… Umm, good morning…?" Renji responded lamely, sitting up off of Kaito, suddenly extremely aware of his lingering arousal. "I…umm…"

He couldn't think of anything he could say to justify his actions, and was fully expecting a punch in the face, or worse (God knows, he deserved it!), so the response he did get surprised him.

"Why did you stop?"

The question was little more then a whisper, and for a moment Renji almost thought he had imagined it. The soft, pleading look, when those normally firm dark eyes met his own however was all the proof the angel needed.

With a slow uncertainty unlike when he had first pounced upon his friend, he lowered back down, lips meeting the other angel's once more, softly this time, tentative. The response was equally hesitant, as with the awareness and excitement that this was actually happening in reality came a distinct fear of the unknown for Kaito. The dreams had merely been a blur of emotions. His sleeping mind's view of his waking body's desires. Incarnations of the angel's want and need that were insubstantial and vague. Nothing that would give the innocent child of God any clue as to what to do in reality.

Those feelings were mirrored in Renji. The initial lust induced assurance of his actions he had felt when the dark haired angel had been asleep somehow dissipated upon his awakening. As if being caught in the act had stopped him, made him really think about what he was doing instead of merely relying on that overpowering instinct alone.

But somehow that confidence came back, little by little as their kiss deepened, became feverish, frantic as it grew in intensity, hips grinding against each other's, the friction inducing loud moans of a pleasure neither of them had ever felt before. Renji broke away from the messy kiss, moving his lips down to Kaito's neck, lapping and sucking on the soft skin, the gasps and moans from the one underneath him guiding him lower, shaking hands clearing the way with the removal of clothing. His tongue glided across the smaller angel's member and the cry it brought forth brought the fire of the rogue angel's lust to a full on blaze. He needed to hear that beautiful sound again, to have his name cried out in that same way, to feel the smaller angel writhe underneath him in the throws of that indescribable passion.

"R-Renji…!" Kaito cried, back arching in an uncontrollable spasm as Renji wrapped his lips around the other angel's length, sucking as licking with growing intensity at the each new shout of his name.

And suddenly Renji needed more. A growing, almost animalistic possessiveness demanded he be inside. Be able to feel the dark haired angel's heat around him.

It took Renji mere seconds to kick off his pants and boxers, but it felt like too long. He lifted the other angel's legs, giving him better access, and was just starting to push his way in when Kaito gave a startled cry unlike the previous ones of pleasure.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, pulling out almost immediately, concerned and only a little bit frustrated at having to quit.

"Umm…. Nothing, it just… kind of hurt…" Kaito looked embarrassed now, eyes refusing to meet the other angel's as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Oh… uh… Do you want to stop then…?"

"No!" The response was firm, but the uncertainty and fear were clear in the dark haired angel's eyes. He didn't know if he was sure about this anymore. This was all so new and scary and was all moving so fast, though, he reminded himself, he _had_ been the one to ask for it. "Maybe…"

The smaller angel gave a quiet sigh of frustration, pushing a dark strand of hair out of his face as he tried to gather himself. "I mean… we shouldn't…" have started in the first place. He sat up as Renji shifted off of him, and tried to search for the right words to say. He was ashamed of himself. He knew better then this, had even reprimanded Renji before about this sort of thing on multiple occasions. But he had been caught off guard., still half asleep, and right after one of _those_ dreams which usually required at least an hour of cool down for him before he could so much as _think_ of the rogue angel without losing his composure.

Renji seemed to at least get the main idea, and was already gathering his clothes. There was an awkward silence as they both redressed. Kaito knew that he would have to explain _exactly_ why they couldn't follow through with it. That such an act was reserved for humans, and not for angels to partake in. That doing so would no doubt result in severe punishment for both of them. But he didn't feel up to it right now. He just felt like going back to sleep, though he knew he would most likely be unsuccessful, and he supposed there was a good side to that too, as he knew what type of dream would await him if he did.

_If you've made it this far, please review! :)_

_~angel-san_


	2. Dreaming of You

"_Renji, we can't keep doing this. As angels, it is strictly hnn… for…bidden", he moaned out the last part as Renji began to suck and nibble at his neck. _

_He knew it was wrong, even as he felt himself growing hard, and his body shuddered at the wonderful feeling of Renji's mouth against his bare skin and his naked body pressing down against his. This had already gone too far as it was, but if they just stopped right now, forgot it had ever happened in the first place perhaps they could be forgiven. God had shown mercy with Renji after all, giving him this chance to redeem himself of his violent ways. _

_However, if they pursued this further, if Kaito continued to allow this to happen like he wanted, needed, so badly… Surely that would be an unforgivable sin. They would be stripped of their wings and cast down from heaven forever; becoming the very devils they had once fought against. Everything Kaito had worked for. All the things he had overcome would be for nothing. And Renji…_

_He let out an unbidden moan followed by a loud cry of pure pleasure as Renji's hand slipped down to his hardened length._

_The feeling was so intense. He was lost in pure ecstasy and nothing his rational mind could say had the power to win over as he felt himself clinging to Renji, fingernails digging into the back of the figure above him as he continued to moan and writhe underneath him._

"_Please… s-stop", Kaito moaned out between his erratic gasps, but the command held no power behind it. That wasn't what he really wanted, and they both knew it. He could see it in Renji's eyes as he smiled down at him. _

_For a moment it felt as if the rest of the world had all just melted away, and all that was left was Renji. His Renji. And then in a flash, it was as though time had started up again in overdrive, too fast to fully understand what was happening as Kaito felt Renji's body pressing in deeper, beginning to push his way inside. _

"_Ah…! Renji…!", Kaito cried out, wrapping his legs tight around Renji's hips, pulling them in closer. He wanted more. He wanted everything, every bit of the sweet pleasure and pain. It was lustful and sinful, and at the moment, he could care less._

_But just as he felt the other angel start to press in deeper, her was gone. The radiant light that was Renji had disappeared, and he was left alone in complete darkness. He tried to stand, but stumbled and came crashing to the ground, weak, broken, powerless. Tattered feathers rained down like snow from his broken wings. He had fallen from grace. Not only that, but he had taken Renji with him. His dark hair and eyes truly had been the mark of the devil, for he had taken something good and dragged it into sin. _

_But then why? Why had God sent him with Renji in the first place? Had it all just been a test? If so, he had been doomed to failure from the very start. And even now, he could not bring himself to fully regret his actions. Given the chance, he would do everything exactly the same. He was a horrible, sinful creature that had never deserved to be called an angel. _

_He curled up on the ground, his useless wings covering him like a blanket, and cried._

He awoke to the darkness of the inn. Tears were still running down his face, and he wiped them away angrily. It was the same dream again. The one he had first had nearly a month ago, which had only grown in intensity since that night.

"Renji…" Kaito's whisper was barely audible as he looked over at the shadow he knew to be Renji's sleeping form.

Kaito knew that Renji felt the same way now, but did not, could not possibly understand the severity of what they had done, as dense as the light haired angel was. But Kaito did, and he knew it could not be allowed to continue any longer.

After the… incident had occurred, Kaito had demanded that neither of them ever speak of it again, and so far Renji had complied. But he knew it couldn't last. He had noticed the way the other angel stared when he thought he wasn't looking. And Kaito knew that if Renji were to make even the slightest advance at this point, he would not be able to resist.

He may have been destined to fall, but he would not allow the one he had come to love to be taken down with him.

The dark haired angel stood as quietly as he could, quickly getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, Renji", he whispered, as his hand reached for the doorknob, "but I will no longer be able to watch over you. I'm sure you will succeed and go back to heaven without me."

There was no response from the sleeping form, and with no more sound then the slight creak of the door, Kaito was gone.

_Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is where it's really going to start to get to the good part, and it'll be a lot longer._

~angel-san


	3. The Devil's Plaything

_Author's note: This was by far my favorite chapter to write. Most of the warnings apply to this one, so yet again, be warned._

Kaito wandered on aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away. Far away. Though he knew God would be able to tell exactly where he was no matter how far he ran, but he felt that he probably had at least a little time before He intervened.

After all, He had done nothing when Renji had stormed after that fight they had so long ago near the beginning of their journey. Even though, their separation had not lasted long that time, to Kaito it seemed to show that whatever came to pass between them He intended to let them work it out on their own. But this time they wouldn't. Kaito would make sure of that. And when God finally commanded him to return to Renji's side, he would refuse. He would disobey His direct orders, a sin which could not be forgiven, and be cast down from Heaven forever. But at least he would fall alone…

It was funny to think, that he now fit the name of "rogue angel" even more then Renji did. Who would've thought the perfect elite angel Kaito could ever be called that… This was all Renji's fault, the angel thought bitterly, kicking a small rock in the path. He hung his head, watching it skitter off the road and sink beneath the surface of a large puddle.

"_But, Kaito, tell me. Can an angel ever fall for somebody?"_

He had been talking about that human girl, Shalala when he had asked that, but that question had put the thought in his head, had been the first push for Kaito, the first spark that brought to light the true nature of that odd, incomprehensible feeling that had begun to grow in him from the time he first laid eyes on the rogue angel. He truly was a terrible influence.

No… it wasn't Renji's fault at all…Renji was naïve. He didn't know what he was doing. He could learn. He could stand a chance at redemption.

But the dark haired angel knew the rules full well, and could do nothing to stop himself. He now knew that he had been fooling himself all along. Just as he had fooled all those other angels who had once looked down on him for his devil-like appearance. He had done his best to be the perfect angel, had even started to believe it to be true. But an angel could not fall in love. And so he was not an angel.

Kaito suddenly stopped in his tracks, head shooting up as he was jolted from his thoughts by the feeling of another presence appearing seemingly out of nowhere on the deserted road. No, make that two presences.

"Well well, Great Angel. What are you doing so far away from your little friend? Did you two not learn your lesson last time?" Vinny cocked his head to the side in a mocking questioning way, casually striding closer to the angel.

Kaito tensed, readying himself for the fight which would inevitably come, though it would be two against one, and especially at this moment, with his mind so muddled with thoughts of Renji, those didn't seem like good odds.

"Unlike Renji, I could easily take both of you low rank devils out on my own. I would advise that you leave before it comes to that"." Kaito knew he was bluffing, and though he had tried to inject as much assurance as he could into his voice, so did the devils as Vinny smirked slightly and Toi laughed out loud at the statement.

"The brat's got some spunk!" Toi laughed, grinning sadistically.

Vinny lowered his head and chuckled. "You weren't the one I had hoped to find", he said, taking another step towards the angel as Kaito took an involuntary step back.

"I don't really care about you", the devil continued to muse, "but… maybe we could still have a little fun."

Kaito took another step back, mentally chastising himself for his sudden cowardice, as Vinny laughed again.

"I wonder…", the devil spoke quietly, "can the puppy's bite match up to his bark?"

With no more warning then that, the devil leapt towards him. Kaito barely had time to dodge to the left as a blade of dark energy whooshed past his side, leaving a small tear in the material of his jacket. Wasting not even a second to catch his breath, and with speed only to be expected of an elite soldier of God himself, Kaito turned, aiming a powerful roundhouse kick, strengthened by his angelic energy at his attacker. There was a split second of confusion for the angel as Vinny made no attempt to move or block his attack, his attack which never landed. Before Kaito had a chance to think or do anything to stop it, a dark cordlike bolt of energy shot, seemingly out of nowhere, wrapping itself around the angel's leg, effectively stopping it mid-strike. The angel gave a startled cry as he lost his balance and came crashing hard to the ground.

Vinny smiled down at him, and Kaito quietly cursed himself at his carelessness. He was utterly ashamed of himself. It was nothing less then a disgrace for one as high rank as him to be bested so easily. It was difficult though, to watch two enemies at once, and try as he might, the he just couldn't bring himself to focus properly. His mind kept wandering back to the light haired angel, a shameful part of him wondering if he was thinking about him too.

Kaito shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it, and looked up, glaring venomously at the smaller of the devils still looming over him, waiting patiently, making no move to stop him as the angel stood, that same sadistic smile still playing on is lips.

Kaito's eyes darted from Vinny, to Toi who had moved to stand a little closer, but like the lead devil, made no move against him as he finished a little painfully getting to his feet. They were toying with him, he realized with mingled feelings of dread and irritation.

"You angels make quite formidable foes together…, but get you alone…" Vinny smirked, not bothering to finish his statement, as he raised his hand, sending a blast of energy at Kaito.

The angel used his own power to create a barrier, deflecting the attack, and leapt back as an accompanying punch was thrown at him. To the side as a blade lashed out at him. Another punch. A kick. Blade. Punch. Kick. Kick. Blade. It was difficult to keep up with the attacks from both sides, and dodging all of them left the angel no time to form any attacks of his own. And he was beginning to tire.

Vinny threw another punch at him, aiming for his face, putting all the power he could behind it. Kaito just managed to catch the fist before it collided. Pain shot through his hand. Followed by another, more distinct pain shooting through his shoulder. While he was distracted by Vinny, Toi had taken the opportunity to shoot a bolt of energy at him. It pierced through Kaito's shoulder like an arrow. The angel's cry of pain was cut short as Vinny delivered a vicious knee to his stomach. The angel slumped forward pathetically, fighting to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, and feeling like he might throw up.

"I was right. This _is _fun", Vinny smiled, kicking the angel in the face, throwing him to the ground.

Kaito cried out, and both devils laughed. He could taste blood in his mouth and could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Vinny allowed him to try to stand, before knocking him to ground once more with a kick to the side.

"What's wrong, Oh Great Angel? Aren't you going to fight back?" Vinny questioned sadistically kicking him in the stomach.

Tears were now running freely down the dark haired angel's face, as he gasped and wheezed, trying breathe.

Kaito both felt and heard at least one of his ribs snap with a particularly brutal blow to the chest, inducing a pained, breathless cry from the downed angel. That one was followed by another and another until he soon lost count. A trail of blood was running out of the corner of his mouth along with a growing puddle of the stuff on the ground beneath him seeping from his wounded shoulder. His voice was growing hoarse from shouting and darkness was beginning to cloud the angel's vision.

The blows suddenly stopped, and a hand fisted in his hair, savagely yanking his head up to meet the gaze of the devil kneeling in front of him.

"Don't pass out yet. I want you to be awake for part two."

Vinny's voice sounded odd and echoy, and it took a moment for Kaito's mind, clouded by pain to understand what he had said. What else did they plan to do to him? A small part of him thought he should be scared, but with the crippling pain shooting through his entire body, most of him doubted they could do much worse.

He was about to be proven horribly, horribly wrong.

Vinny stood, turning to the other devil standing to the side who had allowed his smaller friend to deliver most of the beating. "Since you were so good in letting me have my fun with him, you can go first. I'll just watch."

Go first…? Kaito's pain addled mind tried to work out what they were talking about. He vaguely heard what sounded like a zipper being pulled and the rustling of fabric before his head was forcefully yanked up once more, another hand roughly forcing his mouth open.

"Try to bite and you'll regret it."

The angel let out a muffled cry of protest as the devil's cock was thrust into his open mouth. He tried to pull away, only to have his head roughly yanked back by the hand still fisted in his hair. Kaito gagged as more of the massive length was forced down his throat.

"Start sucking", Toi moaned, already breathing hard. When the command was ignored, he used the hand not holding the angel's head in place to grab his shoulder. Kaito let out a muffled cry of agony as he squeezed hard, digging his fingers into the still bleeding wound and twisting them, not stopping until the angel complied.

The devil moaned in pleasure, rhythmically thrusting in and out as Kaito unwillingly sucked and gagged on his cock. The devil let out one last louder moan as he soon came.

As Toi pulled out, Kaito coughed and gagged, trying to spit out the foul tasting seed, only to have his mouth clamped shut by strong hands with a force that almost felt like it would break his teeth.

"Swallow it", the devil commanded, panting.

The angel, having no choice, did as he was told, the cum going down his throat, causing his stomach to turn violently. He dropped limply to the ground as his head was released, whole body shaking, fresh tears running down his face as he sobbed quietly.

"You wanna go now?" Toi asked turning back to his companion.

"Mm", Vinny nodded, smiling as he strode towards the broken form huddled on the ground. He straddled the angel, forcing his hands underneath him to undo his pants, and yank them off, eliciting a whimper from the one underneath him. He had already grown hard watching his companion, and the noise only further excited him. He made quick work of his own pants, his erection begging for release.

Without any sort of preparation, the devil mercilessly shoved himself straight in. A hoarse, broken cry escaped Kaito's throat, as he felt tender tissue stretching and tearing. The devil pulled most of the way out, before violently shoving back in again, delighting in the pained cries that ensued. Blood served as a lubricant as Vinny continued to thrust in and out with merciless brutality.

"Now I know why that rogue angel keeps you around", Vinny moaned, thrusting in even harder. "Really, you're one of the best lays I've ever had… such a compliant… hnn… little whore. Ah…!" The devil cried out, coming hard.

Kaito whimpered softly as Vinny pulled out. He felt the devil shift on top of him as he refastened his pants before getting off, laughing as he said something to his companion the angel didn't bother to try to make out. Moments passed and he felt no more hands on him, heard no more of the terrible commands he would be forced to follow. Kaito wondered vaguely if they would simply leave him like this, broken, battered, still half undressed, covered in blood and cum, or if they already had. It was unlikely anyone would find him anytime soon, as the road had showed little signs of recent travel. He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to be found. It would be better to die here, he thought, fresh tears he thought he had run out of rolling down his face. The fact that God had not done anything to save him only proved to him that He had already abandoned him. An inevitable fact he thought he had already come to terms with, but with the absolute certainty of it being thrown at him still hurt more then anything the devils had done to him.

This was his punishment. This was the result of lust, and it was because he had felt it, had been unable to fight it, that this had happened. He closed his eyes, wishing he could pass out already and not have to face this any longer.

"Wakey wakey, princess!" Toi's gruff voice jerked him from his dark thoughts, the cold realization hitting him, this wasn't over yet.

The devil straddled him just as Vinny had, the angel felt Toi's erection against his thigh as he leaned in, pressing his lips next to Kaito's ears as he whispered mockingly, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Kaito shuddered as he pulled away, laughing. He heard the familiar sound of pants being undone and fabric falling aside. The angel tensed in anticipation for what he knew would soon follow. But he wasn't prepared, could not have been prepared. If his experience with Vinny was painful, then this was pure agony. The other devil was so much bigger and just as rough. He felt as though he would be ripped in two.

Kaito's scream broke off into a strangled sob as Toi shoved in even harder.

"Hnn… You like this… ha… don't… you?" The devil moaned, thrusting hard again. He cried out, throwing his head back as he was hit with a particularly strong wave of pleasure, moving his hands to grip painfully tight around Kaito's arms. He wanted to hold out as long as he could, make the little angel bitch really _feel_ it.

As Kaito screamed again, he felt the restrictive hands relinquish its grip on his arms.

One hand went up to grab his jaw, turning it as much as he could to face the devil until his neck twinged painfully in protest. The devil's lips were forcibly pressed against his own. He kept his mouth shut stubbornly as the questing tongue attempted to gain entry, and with a pang of sorrow, the angel's mind went briefly back to the last- and first- time he had felt a kiss like this. The memory of that sweet moment felt tainted now, when paired with the current one, and he pressed his lips even tighter in silent protest.

The devil let out a low growl at the angel's disobedience, and Kaito let out a shocked gasp, effectively opening his mouth as he felt the devil's other hand reach much lower, roughly gripping the angel's previously ignored member.

"That's better", Toi murmured, forcing his tongue into Kaito's mouth, running over the other tongue, hungrily invading and encroaching upon until no space remained untouched. It tasted nothing like when Renji had kissed him. This time all he tasted was the lingering taste of blood and cum in his own mouth, paired with the acrid bitterness of the devil's saliva, and the kiss wasn't broken off until long after Kaito's lungs had begun begging for air.

"See, that wasn't so… ughn… bad, sweetheart", Toi panted out, running his tongue across Kaito's lips one more time, causing the angel to shudder in disgust, while the hand not holding the angel's jaw slid underneath him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He let go of his face, hand running over his torso, as his thrusts became faster and stronger. Hand feeling up his bruised stomach, gliding up to his chest. The angel gasped and groaned in pain as the hand touched his broken ribs, but the devil gave no notice.

"Such a… nn… perfect little… ungh… whore", he panted and gasped, feeling the grand finale coming just around the corner, "and so… hnn… tight too… That God really knows how to… ungh make… 'em." Toi moaned, pushing in all the way one more time as the white light of one of the best orgasms he'd ever had momentarily clouded his senses, leaving him still gasping for breath long after it was over.

"If you're done now, I think we should be leaving" Vinny had his back turned to them, watching the path as if anticipating someone's arrival. He didn't allow himself to feel any more arousal. He'd had his fill, and besides, there'd be time for more fun later. Much more. Right now, they had to get out of here before that other angel arrived. He could already sense his presence, though still quite a bit away. And though he relished the idea of taking that rogue angel right here and now -as wonderful as fucking his little friend had been, it could not begin to compare to the idea of crushing that naïve light haired angel he had grown so fond of- he also knew that doing so now would ruin everything. An evil smirk crossed Vinny's lips. He had a much more fun game planned for him. There were just a few more pieces to line up first and he would have to be patient.

"Yeah, yeah", Toi grunted, pulling out of the small angel none too gently, standing and stretching before pulling his pants back up.

Vinny walked over kneeling before where Kaito lay now out cold. He smiled down at him, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of his face with mock tenderness. "Don't worry. When you wake up, we'll play with you a lot more."

With that he stood, gesturing for Toi to take the unconscious angel. Toi grunted, and complied, brusquely tossing him over his shoulder before they both disappeared in a swirl of darkness.


	4. Sacrifice

"Damn it, where the hell was he?", Renji thought, angrily kicking a pebble and glaring at it as it skittered across the road. The angel had been surprised and worried when he had woken up that morning to find Kaito gone, but at some point down the line of running all over town asking everyone he saw if they'd seen him, getting three false leads and getting lost twice, that concern had turned to plain old annoyance.

"He was sent to watch me, so how come it feels like I've been doing all the watching lately?", Renji muttered to himself, bending down to examine the dirt road. Sure enough, there was a fresh set of little pipsqueak footprints. Renji smiled, assuring himself that when he found his friend, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

He had to admit though, despite his worries and frustrations, all this alone time had given him a much needed chance to think about recent events. Contrary to what Kaito obviously thought, Renji _did_ know some of the rules (he just didn't always deem them worth following). So he knew the whole sex thing was _probably_ a no no. But God Himself was the one who had given Renji magic kissing powers, so somehow he didn't feel like He had any right to judge. Besides, wasn't the whole no romance rule for relationships with humans? Was it the same between two angels?

Okay, maybe Renji really didn't know anything, but it wasn't like Kaito was willing to explain it to him either. Usually the other angel never shut up when it came to lecturing him, but when it came to this he'd thus far remained stubbornly silent, seemingly content with pretending nothing had happened. But Renji wasn't. Ever since that night every time he looked at, or sometimes even thought about the dark haired angel he would get these odd feelings. It wasn't exactly sexual, he thought, just kind of… warm and… fuzzy. In fact, it was kind of like the feeling he got when he used soul rescue. That feeling of wanting to protect someone important to him no matter what. Was that maybe…love…?

He shook his head hard, trying to get rid of the thought. That _definitely_ didn't sound right. Kaito was annoying at best, and though he may have gotten used to being stuck with him, and if he was honest with himself had maybe even come to like him, something like "love" was going way too far. But then…

He wasn't getting anywhere with this on his own. Resolutely, he decided he'd just have to make Kaito talk with him about it whether he liked it or not. The little squirt always seemed to know everything, and surely he'd be able to explain it to him with a little convincing. And God knows, he owed him that much at least after all he'd put him through.

He was just thinking this when he noticed the path of the footprints had changed. The straight path they had taken had suddenly veered off, and now they were all over the place and… weren't all the same size. Wait, those must've been made by someone else. Renji wasn't an expert tracker or anything, but he could tell there must've been at least one other person there, as some of the footprints were larger in size then the others. Of course the obvious explanation of other travelers crossed his mind, but the way the prints were arranged, and the way he now noticed the ground was all stirred up, it didn't look like someone just passing by. It looked almost like… a fight?

A cold feeling of dread began to grow in the angel's stomach as he walked on, trying to see if the footprints would pick back up again. But after a few feet, they just stopped. There weren't any signs of recent travel ahead, not even those of the unknown people who had apparently been here, which needless to say, seemed weird.

He was walking back trying to see if maybe he had left the path for some reason, when he noticed a dark puddle of something in the grass. Bending down, he quickly realized what it was. Blood. Well that confirmed the fight theory. He just hoped it belonged to the other guy, but the a bad feeling told him it didn't

And try as he might, he could find no other sign of the dark haired angel or his attackers. It was as if they'd just disappeared.

Wait a second. Appearing and disappearing seemingly out of nowhere? That sounded like…

"The devils…", Renji said allowed as the realization hit him.

"It's about time you figured it out."

Renji spun around at the sound of the voice behind him. "You!"

"Is that any way to greet someone? I have a name, you know", amusement shone in Vinny's eyes, though the rest of his face remained impassive.

"I don't care about stupid greetings! What'd you do to Kaito?" Renji yelled, hands fisting at his sides as he glared daggers into the devil before him.

The devil gave a small chuckle at that which served to make the angel even angrier. "Oh, this and that", he responded in a passive way, "your little friend can actually be quite… amusing."

Something about the way he said that made the angel's blood run cold, and he had to swallow before responding, though he still couldn't quite manage to keep his voice from shaking. "I mean, where is he now?"

Vinny didn't miss the fear in his question, and his lips curled up in a soft smile, delighting in the rogue angel's vulnerability. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure your God will supply you with a new little watch dog soon enough."

Vinny stepped to the side as a fist flew past where his head had just been a moment before.

"If you don't tell me where he is right now, I'll-"

"What? Kill me?" The devil's expression was smug, as Renji glared at him, "that might be fun to see. Except that I don't think you really could."

He was probably right, the angel knew. Anger and worry were making him lose his focus, and Renji silently cursed himself and Kaito for running off and starting all this in the first place. Reluctantly, he relaxed his stance, a silent indication that he was willing to hold off on the fighting. For now at least.

This seemed to surprise the devil a bit, and Renji had to admit, he was kind of shocked himself. Usually he didn't think twice about resorting to violence to solve his problems, and he briefly contemplated on how much had changed since he'd been banished to Earth. He'd learned that there were more important things then fighting, and things that couldn't be achieved through fighting alone. Sometimes your only option was to calm down and talk things out.

Renji closed his eyes taking a deep breath, trying to clear his head, which was more then a little difficult given the situation.

"Just… tell me what you want from me… please." The last word was nearly a whisper, and the desperation was evident in his voice.

Vinny raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had expected anger, but not this. Though it had been his intention to use the smaller angel as bait, he had still been under the impression that the two didn't really get along that well, and thought he would've had a little bit of a harder time getting the rogue angel's complete compliance. That obviously wasn't the case though, and Vinny had to wonder just _how _far the angels' relationship went. He'd have to look into that a little more later.

The devil smirked slightly. This was going even better then he had anticipated, and he took his time before responding, wanting to make the angel squirm. "I want you to reject your mission."

Renji blinked a couple times, not sure if he'd heard him correctly. "W-what…?

"You heard what I said", Vinny crossed his arms in a casual manner. "No saving souls. No redemption. No returning to Heaven. Tell that to your God and I will release your friend. Simple as that."

Renji was rendered momentarily speechless. He had come so far. He'd already managed to rescue over a hundred souls (okay, maybe that didn't seem like much when it was out of 10,000, but still), and he couldn't just quit now. Not just for his sake, because as Vinny said, if he rejected his mission, he would no doubt be permanently cast out of Heaven, but for the sake of the thousands of people he had yet to save. Being here on Earth for so long and really experiencing everyone's suffering had really awakened something in him that made him want help every one of them no matter what. But he couldn't just abandon Kaito either.

Vinny seemed to be aware of his indecision, "I'll give you some time to think about it", he said, finding obvious amusement in Renji's distress, "but keep in mind, the longer you take, the longer we'll have to play with him."

The devil smiled darkly before disappearing, leaving Renji completely alone.


	5. Forsaken

Kaito moaned, half opening his eyes before immediately shutting them tight again, even the low red glow behind him that was the room's only light source proving too much for him at the moment. His head hurt. In fact, everything hurt especially his shoulder and chest which sent out jolting stabs of pain with every breath he took, but his mind, still clouded by the effects of recent unconsciousness could not seem to work out why.

It was cold, he realized as he felt a shiver run through him. And he thought he could hear voices. Only faintly though, the sounds going in and out in a way that made him feel slightly nauseous as he tried to focus. As they came in more clearly for a moment, he thought that maybe they were screams, and the thought chilled him.

He tried opening his eyes again. He could feel his consciousness slowly returning as his senses started to come into sharper focus. That was when he noticed his position. He had not really thought about it when he had first begun to awaken, but now he realized he was standing, arms held above his head by heavy chains, extending as far as he could see above him before disappearing into darkness. His wings also had chains wrapped around them, preventing him from unfurling them (though he wasn't sure what he could really do with them even if they were free). His legs were held into place by heavy rings upon his ankles attached to chains too short to allow much movement, which were bolted to the floor. As he looked down to observe this, he was shocked to realize he was also completely naked.

And suddenly the previous day's events all came rushing back to him in horrific detail that brought tears to his eyes and a choked sob from deep within the captive angel.

He pulled at the chains as hard as he could despite the pain that lanced through his battered body at the movement, trying desperately to break free, knowing where he was now and that what had happened before would not be the worst of it if he did not get out of there. His efforts proved useless however, and he soon gave up, allowing his body to slump forward despite the strain it put on his arms, breathing heavily exhausted at even that small an amount of exertion. He noticed the movement had apparently reopened the wound in his shoulder, as fresh blood had begun to trickle down.

"The Great Angel has finally awakened, I see."

The familiar voice sent a jolt of fear through the dark haired angel, as he saw a shadowy figure step into the room, which now that he was fully awake, noticed looked more like a prison cell then anything. Kaito cringed as a hand took hold of his chin, the touch deceptively soft as it lifted his face up to meet the eyes of the smaller of the devils.

"You know, you really are quite beautiful like this", Vinny spoke softly, other hand running up the angels chest with a casual slowness that made his skin crawl. "So soft and delicate", the devil continued, ignoring the angel's discomfort, as his hand began to journey up his neck, "it's difficult to imagine you as one of God's most elite soldiers when you're so… vulnerable…." The hand now caressed his cheek as he spoke, the fingers still holding his chin tightening slightly as he tried to turn away.

"It will be so fun to break you", Kaito closed his eyes as the devil brushed a strand of hair out of his face with an almost loving gentleness that starkly contrasted the harsh words.

The hands retreated, though his partial release offered him little comfort as he heard Vinny's footsteps circling behind him, each step echoing in an ominous way against the stone walls of the cell. The angel tried to turn, but found it impossible. Being forced to look into the devil's dark twisted eyes had been bad, but not being able to see what he was doing was even worse, and a cold dread started to grow within him.

There was a slight clanging sound and the angel noticed the light behind him shift slightly. He cried out, back arching as pain coursed through him as heated metal was pressed against bare skin.

"We've only just started and you're screaming already?" Vinny asked as if reprimanding a misbehaving child, "how disappointingly easy."

The metal instrument was replaced over the coals, as the devil took up a fresh one, pressing it between the angel's shoulder blades, producing fresh cries of pain.

It continued in this way until Kaito felt as if every inch of skin on his back had been melted off, his voice cracking and throat protesting painfully against each new cry of agony, the putrid smell of his own flesh burning making him want to vomit. After a long while, the devil stopped, seemingly tired of this form of torture, and the angel could hear his slow, measured steps behind him, the only sound besides Kaito's own labored breathing, as he paced along the back wall. No doubt trying to choose between torture instruments the angel could not see.

"You know", Vinny said in an offhanded manner as if partaking in a casual conversation over dinner, "I spoke with your little friend yesterday."

Kaito's eyes widened and he let out a sharp gasp thinking of what they might have done to Renji. Vinny couldn't help but smile at the angel's reaction, and he allowed him to wait on that thought as he reached out, grabbing a large, hook-like instrument from the wall, turning it over a few times casually examining it, before putting it back, pacing again to the other side of the wall.

"He's unharmed", the devil said finally, choosing the truthful route, at least for the moment, hearing the angel sigh in relief at this as he carefully ran a finger along the edge of a razor-like tool.

"But I have to say…", the devil drawled, as Kaito heard him step closer. He wasn't sure what weapon the devil had finally chosen, but at the moment, his words were of more importance, as his mind desperately grasped at anything to do with Renji, "…he didn't seem overly… concerned when I told him about you."

Vinny couldn't see the angel's face from where he stood, but saw the way his body tensed at the words and heard the small strangled noise that escaped him. It seemed his suspicions had some validity to them, and he pressed on.

"I even offered him a way to get you back", that part at least was true, though he chose to leave out exactly what the offer entailed, "he just didn't seem to think it was his problem I suppose." Vinny offered a small shrug to accompany the lie, though he knew the angel couldn't see it.

"How ungrateful of him, not to return your love", the devil continued with a wistful sigh, and with the way the angel's back tensed again, he knew his assumptions had been right on the mark this time. This was all too easy, he mused, almost lamenting the lack of challenge. But then again, he supposed he'd had quite a bit of practice leading so many foolish human souls astray. It seemed the almighty angels were no different in the end.

"But…", he said, lightly running the small blade he had chosen over the fresh burns, eliciting a pained whimper from his captive, "aren't you angels forbidden from loving?"

"That's… none of your concern…", Kaito whispered, the first words he had spoken since awakening. He tried to sound firm, but couldn't keep the pain -and not just physical- from his voice.

"So he dragged you into sin and then abandoned you? How sad", the devil went on relentlessly, ignoring the angel's remark.

"Shut up… he didn't… Argh!" The angel's words were cut off by a scream as the knife sliced into already tender skin, the blood further inflaming the burns lower down as it poured from the cut.

The devil sliced again, even deeper this time feeling the blade cut into the muscle, eliciting another agonized howl, as the angel strained uselessly against the shackles.

"Well, I suppose I can see why he wouldn't want you now…" The devil ran his tongue across the knife, savoring the metallic taste of the blood that coated it before carelessly tossing it aside, bored with cutting, longing for something more… satisfying. "After all, who would want something that's already been so… sullied…?" He pressed in closer as he said this, allowing the angel to feel his hardness against him and know _exactly_ what he was talking about, and smiled as he heard the dark haired angel's soft whimper.

Vinny took his time removing his pants, feeling a slight pity that this would not be the first time. For the first always seemed to be the sweetest, that wonderful violation of something pure and innocent.

Kaito gave a broken cry as the devil pressed in. His hands pulled on the angel's hips to thrust in deeper, the angel moaning and whimpering in pleasureless pain each time.

"How about for a treat this time I let you enjoy it too", The devil panted out, adjusting his angle in search of _that_ spot and moving his hands to lightly caress the angel's member. He gave a slight satisfied grunt, as the nature of the angel's cries and moans changed, feeling him grow hard under his touch as he found the place, keeping the right position and thrusting harder, his hand keeping time with the movement.

"See? Doesn't that feel… hnn… good…?" Vinny moaned in response a particularly loud cry from Kaito.

It did. Despite the horrible pain, it felt so good, and the angel wished more then anything that it didn't. Kaito cried out again a powerful wave of pleasure hitting him. The angel felt his whole body jerk involuntarily, sending searing pain through his injuries, which was somehow nothing compared to the ecstasy he wished he wasn't feeling.

The sensation was rising, building with each thrust, until it felt like it was ready to burst. "S-stop… nn…please…", the angel moaned, breathing as though he had just run a mile, and sweat dripping down his face despite the chill of the room.

The devil ignored his plea, instead picking up the pace, the sudden escalation quickly pushing the angel that last little bit. Kaito came hard, voice cracking as he cried out, head lashing back as all senses were erased in that one blinding moment of pure ecstasy. Vinny wasn't far behind, thrusting one last time before coming, moaning loudly, and gripping the angel's hips hard enough to leave nail marks.

They were both left slumped, gasping for air when it was over. The devil pulled out, catching his breath and pulling his pants back up as he regained his senses.

"I've had enough for now", Vinny said, still panting a little, wiping some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, surprised at how good that had been even the second time around. "But don't worry. I'll leave Toi to play with you, so you won't be lonely."

The devil smiled softly taking Kaito's face in his hand, the angel too worn out to even try to resist and placing, a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Through bleary senses Kaito heard the devil's footsteps echoing through the room as he disappeared into the darkness, followed by the clanging of a metal door being opened and closed.

Kaito closed his eyes. His shoulder and back wounds cried out as he slumped forward, chains straining against his weight and leaving deep marks on his wrists, utter exhaustion rendering him unable to support himself any longer. Tears rolled down his face, sobs wracking his small frame. He wanted to die. Wanted to be taken away from this agony and shame. The angel sent out a silent plea to God that He would have mercy and kill him now, but the call went unanswered. With another sob, the angel ruefully remembered that the God he had once served had long since forsaken him.

Through bleary senses Kaito heard the sound of the door opening once more, and new footsteps striding towards him, realizing numbly that things wouldn't be ended that easily, and no doubt they would get much worse before it was finally over.


	6. A Ray of Hope

Renji was at a loss. It had already been two days since Vinny had made his proposal, and even after all that time of doing little other then walking and thinking, having stopped only for food and sleep in a small town he had passed by, the light haired angel had yet to come to a decision. This pained him greatly, as he remembered the devil's final warning all too well. The thought of what they might be doing to Kaito at this very moment made him sick to his stomach, and everything in him wanted to just go ahead and do whatever it took to get the other angel back before anything else could happen to him.

But at the same time, Renji knew that wasn't something he could do. The angel may've been known back in Heaven for being brash and reckless, quick to act upon instinct and emotions before fully thinking things through, but even he had to resign to the fact that ten-thousand (or ten-thousand and one if you counted his own) lives far outweighed one. As much as he wanted to, if he gave up his mission now, all those lost souls would likely fall to Hell and suffer just as Kaito was now.

Not to mention the other angel would no doubt be furious when he found out. Renji felt a sharp pang of loneliness at the thought, and wished the other angel were here to reprimand him now. He'd probably say something about God's orders coming first, and that he shouldn't even be debating this.

Oddly enough, knowing that the dark haired angel would likely agree with the decision didn't make it any easier to make, and for the fifth time since the offer was made, Renji was seriously considering calling up God and telling him he rejected his task if it only meant his friend (and that's all he was willing to admit he was for now) would be safe. It seemed he didn't have to though. The angel felt the air around him seem to shift ruffling his hair slightly as a near blinding light appeared in front of him, slowly dimming until it transformed into the shape of a figure.

"God?" Renji was surprised at his sudden appearance (though he could tell from the figure's transparency that it was not actually Him, but rather a transmission of His image from Heaven) and frightened as he realized he would be made to make up his mind here and now.

"Renji, I am deeply sorry that it has come to this", there was real sorrow in His eyes as He spoke, and Renji was surprised for a moment that he hadn't had to explain the situation before quickly reprimanding himself for his stupidity. He was God. Of course He knew everything. Likely, He had known how all of this was going to play out long beforehand, he realized, and the thought sent a flash of anger through the angel as he turned on his maker, eyes ablaze with fury.

"If you knew this was going to happen why didn't you try to stop it? Kaito's been nothing but faithful to you! Why would you let this happen to him? What kind of God are you if you can't even protect the people who serve you?"

God didn't so much as flinch or make any move to stop the angel as he continued his tirade, waiting until he had stopped to catch his breath, before speaking. His voice was gentle and held a tone of understanding as He spoke despite the harsh accusations that had been thrown at Him.

"I could not stop what happened for the same reason I can not save the millions of souls on this earth that have been corrupted by darkness and suffering. It is not my role to directly interfere in the lives of my children, merely to watch and offer guidance when necessary. You are not the first one to believe I have forsaken them through my inaction, but that is simply the way it must be."

Renji's head was lowered, unable to look Him in the eyes, knowing what He said was right, but still not wanting to accept it. The angel could feel the sting of unshed tears, and couldn't stop his voice from shaking when he spoke. "Then… what am I supposed to do…?"

He was silent for a moment, though Renji already knew what He was going to say, and it didn't come as a surprise to the angel when His reply was the same conclusion he had already come to.

"If you choose to disobey me, every soul you have yet to rescue will inevitably fall to Hell, and I will have no choice but to strip you of your right as an angel."

Renji already knew this. Already knew that he could not make that choice, and was about to say as much when He interrupted.

"However", the interjection surprised the angel enough to make him look up to meet His gaze as He continued, "I would not ask that you merely leave Kaito to his fate. There was a reason I placed the two of you together, and I would not wish to see that go to waste."

Confusion was apparent in Renji's eyes, and he was about to ask what He meant, when He put up a hand to silence him.

"I told you once before at the beginning of your journey when you were unable to save the girl Janis's soul, that I believed you were special. That you held a powerful potential within you to save. That I believed you may even have the power to save those souls that have already fallen to Hell."

Renji's eyes widened at this. He couldn't possibly mean what he thought He meant. Fighting devils who had come to the human world was one thing, but breaking into Hell and rescuing someone held there (not to mention getting out alive) was a whole other story, and the angel was rendered momentarily speechless.

He seemed to see understand the angel's distress, and offered him a soft smile, "I would not have told you this if I did not believe you could do it. Renji, what you two have between you is special, I want you to know that, and I know it shall give you the strength you need to make it through."

"But I don't even know where to start", Renji objected, still unable to believe that He could possibly expect him to succeed when he didn't even know how he would get there in the first place.

He was prepared for this though, He knew that even if He could not interfere in too meaningful of a way, the angel did not hold the knowledge required to take the first step of his journey and would require a small push. "I can take you to the gate, but that is as far as I may assist you. From there on you shall be on your own."

Renji nodded dumbly, mind still trying to process the information as the reality of the situation had yet to fully sink in.

This didn't go unnoticed, and His voice took on a serious tone as He added, "But before I do, I would like you to think about this carefully. Though this is the path I would wish you to take, in the end the decision can only be yours. Keep in mind that it will be dangerous, and whether or not it shall have the desired outcome is uncertain. I will give you some time. Please have an answer by the time I return."

With that He disappeared, giving the angel time to think over his decision, though He already knew by the bond He saw between the two angels what his choice would be. His lips curled up in a small smile, as he hoped for both their sakes that this would all turn out all right.

He knew He had been correct in his assumptions when He returned an hour later. The firm resolution on Renji's face was all the evidence He needed of what he had finally decided upon. A nod from the angel was the only answer He got to the question He didn't need to ask. He closed his eyes, nodding in return as He brought forth His power, a white light enveloping the angel as he was whisked away to the gates of Hell.


	7. Fallen Angel

Kaito didn't know how much time had passed since he had been captured. It felt like years, but he knew it probably hadn't been that long. The torture and violation had become a nonstop cycle, and he was beginning to grow numb to it.

Recently, his thoughts had started to grow hazy, his mind going in and out even during the agonizing torture. His body no longer having the strength to support himself, he was forced to hang painfully by the chains shackled to his wrists, and though the room had felt frigid before, he now felt feverishly warm. He suspected that at least one of his injuries had become infected, but rather then worry, the thought brought a sort of vague hope with it. He knew that even though as an angel his body could take more of a beating then one might think, it was reaching its limit and that it would only be a matter of time now before he was released from this suffering.

It was only the thought of Renji that made a small part of him want to keep fighting. He wanted to see him again, kiss him again, even though he knew it was wrong, even though he knew now that Renji had probably never really loved him.

"Renji…" He couldn't help but whisper the angel's name despite the fact that he wasn't alone, and he blamed the fever for it.

"Has abandoned you", Vinny finished, replacing the whip to its rightful place, and scanning the wall for the weapon he wished to use next, "along with your God."

The angel was silent at this, and Vinny continued in a thoughtful tone, "you know… you're really not much of an angel anymore are you…?" Inspiration flashed in the devil's eyes at the words as he reached for a large saw-like tool. He looked it over for a moment appraisingly, running his fingers over the rather dull edge before deeming it worthy of its task and once again approaching the angel.

Kaito couldn't see the devil, but heard his slow footsteps come up behind him, and knew some new form of torture was about to begin. The terror he had once felt each time the devil came back with a new weapon had long since left him, and the dark haired angel merely felt mild curiosity tinged with only a very slight sense of dread.

Vinny's hand reached out, softly touching one of the angel's wings, stroking it gently, fingers running lightly through the soft feathers. "Such beautiful wings…", he murmured, and the angel felt a chill run through him at the strong sense of foreboding in the words. The fear was starting to come back as the devil examined the chains binding the angel's wings, making sure they were secure.

"But…", he felt Vinny relinquish his touch, "since you're not an angel anymore… I suppose you won't be needing them…"

Kaito cried out as the saw's teeth cut into the base of his wing. Blood splattered everywhere as Vinny continued to pull the blade back and forth, slowly working his way through flesh, muscle, and finally bone as the angel continued to scream in agony.

"Hmm… this is a lot harder then I thought it would be", the devil mused, stopping for a moment to wipe some of the blood off his face.

The angel's whole body shook, tears streaming down from eyes wide and blinded by the agony that coursed through him overriding all other senses. He couldn't think, couldn't hear Vinny's words, could barely even breathe.

A gasp for air was cut off by another scream as the devil started up again. Back and forth back and forth. The dullness of the saw made the process excruciatingly slow.

When at last the wing hung only by a slim strand of flesh, the devil put the saw aside, fisting his hand in the bloodied feathers he tore it off himself. Kaito heard the clank of chains and thump of his severed wing hitting the stone floor as the devil tossed it aside purposefully just within the angel's view.

Darkness was steadily creeping in on his vision, but the dark haired angel could still see the mangled blood drenched thing, and if he had eaten anything recently, knew he would've been sick.

"Are you ready for the other one?" Vinny asked, licking some of the blood off his hand as he took a moment to admire his handiwork.

A whimper was all he got in response from the angel, though the devil hadn't expected anything more.

"But first…", Vinny put down the bloody saw which made a slight clang against the stone table he had set it on, striding over to the coal pit, taking one of the heated metal rods he had used on the first day.

"We wouldn't want you bleeding to death", the devil explained, pressing the heated metal onto the bloody nub, eliciting a broken cry as he cauterized the wound.

Kaito could no longer feel fresh blood streaming down his back, so it must have worked, but knew he'd probably already lost a lot of it. He wondered hazily if the next time would be the end of him, even if not from the blood loss, the pain alone might be enough, for even now that it was done, the pain was still unbearable.

Yet another agonized scream was torn from his throat as Vinny started his work on the other wing. Chains rattled and clanked as the angel's body jerked violently against his restraints. Kaito dimly heard himself crying Renji's name, begging the other angel to save him even though he knew he couldn't… or wouldn't.

His abused throat soon became too hoarse to scream, and his cries turned into broken sobs as the saw started to make its way through the bone.

That was right, the angel managed to think through the pain, Renji wouldn't save him. He had been given a chance and he had refused. Vinny was right, the other angel _had _abandoned him. And it was all Renji's fault. _He_ had taken Kaito from one of God's most elite angels to this sinful, broken disgrace. Everything that was happening to him was all Renji's doing. No. That wasn't true. Why was he thinking that? It wasn't Renji's fault. The devil was obviously lying to him. It was… Another blinding flash of agony tore through the angel, obliterating his train of thought and leaving him desperately choking and gasping for breath.

"It _was_ him", Vinny whispered behind him as he continued to saw away, and the angel wondered if he'd been speaking any of those thoughts out loud or if the devil had somehow read his mind, but couldn't bring himself to care as he desperately tried to grasp back onto what he had been thinking before.

"He took everything from you, and he won't even be punished. He'll go back to Heaven soon enough, and who knows, he might even take you're place at the top", the devil continued relentlessly not allowing him the time to think.

The devil's voice sounded to the angel as if it were coming from far away even though he was right behind him, but the words still reached him. He felt a vague sense in the back of his mind that that wasn't right, but couldn't quite hold onto it. Kaito was confused. He couldn't think beyond the pain, couldn't remember what was true anymore and as Vinny continued to speak, despite himself, the angel actually started to believe his words. The tears he shed were no longer just of pain, but of anger as well. He wanted to see the other angel punished, wanted a way to get back at him for everything he had done to him. He had made him fall in love with him, and then he had thrown him away, sat by and done nothing as he was tortured and raped over and over again.

A choked sound escaped him as the other wing was torn off and tossed aside like a piece of trash. The last thing he thought before finally losing consciousness was that if he lived through this, he would kill the other angel.


	8. The Rescue Part 1

God hadn't been joking about this being dangerous, Renji thought. Not even a second after he had entered the gate, he had been attacked by at least eight devils who had apparently been guarding the entrance at the time. The angel had initially thought he was done for. Had thought that He had surely misplaced his faith in him if he was doomed to fail the second he'd started.

Renji had been surprised though. As he fought, he had felt an overpowering strength he had not felt in a very long time. The angel realized with a renewed hope that this was the power he had been missing. The power Renji had once had back when he was the strongest angel in Heaven that He had taken away before sending him down to Earth. So He had done a little more then just guide him to the gate.

The angel couldn't help but smile as he punched one of the devil's lights out, easily dodging to the side as two others rounded on him. It felt good. These devils didn't even stand a chance against him, and they were all soon either dead or knocked out, Renji didn't really care which.

The angel could hear distant shouts and footsteps coming from one of the dark corridors that branched off from the large entrance area. It sounded like the little scuffle had been heard and he slowly began to hear more sounds from other directions coming his way. The adrenaline from the first fight still pumping through his system, his immediate reaction was to stay where he was, take them all on at once. Just see if any of these lousy devils could prove a worthy adversary.

He quickly had to remind himself that he had a more important purpose for coming here. He couldn't afford to lose any more time, or risk having to flee (or worse). Kaito needed him, and Renji was ashamed at himself for having momentarily forgotten that.

He swiftly analyzed the situation, finding one hall to be the quietest, and deeming it to be his best bet, and quickly dashing down it.

He tried his best to remain hidden as he continued on, sticking to the shadows (which wasn't hard as the place had very little lighting), and treading as quietly as possible while still keeping a swift pace.

He didn't run into anyone as he moved along, and decided that he must've made the right choice. Or at least the right choice when it came to remaining undetected, for now that he thought about it, he really had no idea how he was going to find the other angel in this vast place. He tried not to let the thought bother him though, and firmly decided that he'd just have to look until he did.

Cells lined the stone walls. Most of the ones he peered in were empty, and he supposed that was most likely the reason for the lack of activity in this hall. Occasionally however, there would be a tortured soul within, and it pained the angel that he couldn't save them too. They had little power, and even if he let them out of their cages, they'd have no real chance of escaping, and he knew he wouldn't be able to guard all of them even if he chose to take them with him. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to make it out with Kaito if he was in too bad of shape, but he tried not to think too hard about that as the thought of what torture his friend was no doubt going through put a cold hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Resignedly he passed them by, gritting his teeth against their sorrowful cries, and vowing to come back for each and every one of them, though he knew that most likely wouldn't happen.

Hours went by as the angel searched corridor after corridor of the giant labyrinth that was Hell with no luck in finding his friend. He had run into more devils along the way, but thankfully not too many at once and had been able to hide or take them all out without all that much trouble. Still, he was beginning to grow frustrated, and though he tried to suppress the thought, worried that he would never be able to find the other angel.

Renji stopped as the hall he was walking down branched off two separate ways. The angel shivered against the chill of the room and rubbed his hands against his bare arms as he tried to decide which one he should take. Now that he thought about it and really looked around, he was pretty sure he'd been down this way before, and groaned at the thought that he might've been going in circles.

Which way had he gone the first time? The angel tried to recall the path he had taken so far, but he'd taken so many turns down so many long hallways that all looked alike, it was impossible for him to remember. He wasn't even sure if this _was_ the same hall he had already been down.

The angel ran an angry hand through his hair, cursing under his breath in frustration. He'd been afraid of a lot of things that might stop him from getting Kaito back, but _getting lost_ hadn't even occurred to him. Couldn't God have given him a map or something?

Renji let out a frustrated sigh, straightening up slightly as he started to take a step down the left path. He stopped short however, freezing in place when he heard the sound of his name being called. He immediately jerked his head to the right where the voice had come from, body tensing instinctually preparing for a fight. The angel's eyes widened at who he saw before him, tensed muscles immediately going slack. His jaw dropped, rendered momentarily speechless.

"Janis…", the angel whispered finally regaining his voice.

Though Renji had vowed after Janis's soul had fallen to Hell, that he would someday save her, the angel still couldn't help but be shocked that he was actually able to see her again. It wasn't until the initial shock had worn off, that he noticed the condition she was in. Long, weeping cuts, and dark bruises covered her body, which with a bit of embarrassment, Renji now noticed was completely naked, along with scars too many to count, some dark and new looking, some nearly completely faded.

She noticed the look of horror that crossed the angel's face, "it's all right." She said, smiling somewhat sadly, "I've grown used to it."

"But… Janis…" Renji felt tears start to sting at his eyes, and he forcefully tried to push them back. He had known of course what her soul had to be going through down here, but actually seeing it was a whole other story. The angel hung his head, unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't…." His voice came out in a choked whisper, and some of the tears he had tried to hold back escaped.

"Renji"

The angel looked up, surprised at the softness of her gaze as she smiled at him, reaching out to gently wipe away a tear that had run down his cheek. "I never blamed you. I was the one who gave up. I allowed myself to fall into my own sadness and regret, but you didn't stop trying. You did your best to save everyone, even me. You and Kaito."

Renji's breath momentarily caught in his throat at his friend's name, not knowing if the other angel was even alive, or if he could ever find him, and he felt more tears threatened to fall.

Janis nodded in understanding, "I know where he is. I've come to you to help you rescue him."

Kaito was dimly aware of someone speaking and the sound of chains rattling as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt as if he was floating as his mind wavered on the brink of awareness, as though his soul was trying to fly away from his body. It wasn't until the shackles around his wrists were suddenly released, and his body crashed hard onto the floor that the angel fully awakened. The jolt sent waves of agony through every inch of his battered body, making him want to cry out, but all he could manage was a small whimper in protest of the cruel treatment.

At least he didn't have to stand up anymore. He thought hazily, as the darkness began to take him once more, that this would be a much more comfortable position to sleep, and was about to do so when a heavy boot kicked him in the stomach.

"Wake up." Vinny squatted down next to the dying angel, grabbing a fistful of his hair and jerking his head up when he refused to open his eyes.

"Someone's coming to see you", his voice was soft and completely calm, not matching his brutality. The devil pulled at his hair a little more as he spoke, and the angel opened his eyes a little. "You wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

"…Who…?" Kaito managed brokenly, voice coming as barely a whisper, that had the devil not been in such close proximity, probably would not have heard him.

Though he heard the question, Vinny didn't respond immediately, releasing his hold on him as he stood up, facing the door of the cell.

"She should have already made her… lucky escape and will no doubt be leading him here any minute now", he cocked his head to the side as if listening for something, allowing a soft smile to cross his lips, before turning back to the angel. "You wanted your revenge right?"

The response only served to further confuse Kaito, and the angel stared at the devil uncomprehendingly through his blurred vision, feebly trying to piece together the meaning behind his question. It was difficult, as his mind kept trying to slip back into unconsciousness, and he found himself having to fight just to keep his train of thought, only to wonder why exactly he _was_ fighting it. He felt his eyes start to drift shut again.

"Don't die yet."

He heard the devil's footsteps coming back to him, and struggled to open his eyes to look up at him, though he found he could barely see even when he did manage to get them halfway open.

"Hmm… Maybe I was a little too rough…", Vinny mused, nudging the angel with his boot and looking into his unfocused half-lidded eyes. "I was hoping you'd have a little more fight left in you. This… makes it less fun. Oh well…"

Kaito didn't know what he was expecting from this recent turn of events, but when he saw the glint of metal as Vinny brought out a dagger, he was still surprised even though his half aware haze when instead of more pain, the angel felt his fingers being opened, and the weapon placed into his hand.

Though he didn't have the strength to voice his question, the devil seemed to be aware of his confusion.

"I thought you might like to have that." Vinny said, closing the angel's fingers around the hilt, "try to make good use of it when the time comes."

_Woo! I can't believe I'm almost done with this fic. My first multi chapter story ever. The next chapter will most likely be the last, but there might be an epiloge or something._

_~angel-san_


	9. The Rescue Part 2

As the two made their way down the down the dark halls, Janis told Renji of how by some miracle she had managed to escape shortly before she had found him, and how she had come to know about what had happened. It turned out the cell Kaito was being kept in was on the same hall as her own, and she had seen him taken there.

She recounted how she had desperately wished she could do something to help him, leaving out the part about all of the gut wrenching screams she had heard from him during those days.

She knew however, that even after escaping her cell there would be little chance of her having the strength to rescue him on her own. So when she had overheard news of an angel breaking into Hell from two devils passing by her cell, she had been elated, and had wasted no time in finding him.

Hearing her story, Renji couldn't help but wonder what the odds were of things lining up so perfectly, and the all too real possibility of it being too good to be true nagged at the back of his mind. The fact that they had strangely not run into anyone the whole way, only added to that. He tried to dismiss those misgivings, however simply by telling himself that he'd just have to be ready for whatever happened. And besides, given recent events, he figured he was way past due for a little good luck.

He couldn't help but worry though. A feeling which even after all this time still felt new and strange to the angel who had once cared about nothing but fighting. He had come a long way since he had been banished to Earth he supposed. In part due to the relationships he had forged with the people there, but it was also largely due to his friendship with Kaito. That feeling of camaraderie, of having someone he could trust would always be by his side through whatever hardship and the mutual give and take that sort of close relationship entailed. In fact, at this point, Renji wasn't sure what he would do without him. He remembered that time when he and Kaito had had that fight- he couldn't even remember what it was about now- and had split up, resulting in Renji having to fight Vinny and Toi on his own. He had felt so lost and powerless without the dark haired angel beside him. He didn't ever want to feel like that again. He had to rescue his friend no matter what.

It was just as Renji thought this, that his companion stopped. Janis turned to look at him, before silently gesturing to the large cell door before them, a solemn expression darkening her kind features. She didn't need to say anything for the angel to understand. This was the place. This was what it all came down to. He wasn't sure if he would find Vinny or Toi or even both of them there, or if he would find Kaito dead or alive now that he had obviously forfeited the deal.

Unlike the previous cells, that's doors had resembled those of any prison cell, made up of crisscrossed bars, this door was solid metal, allowing the angel no view of the room's interior.

Renji's hand shook as it reached towards the door, and he found himself having to swallow down the dread rising in the back of his throat. Just as his hand reached to search for a lock, however, the heavy metal door swung open, seemingly of it's own accord. It felt as though some unknown sinister force had been waiting for his arrival and was beckoning him into the pitch dark room. An unbidden chill went through him, despite the resolve he was trying to maintain.

Renji clenched his hand into a fist as he lowered it back to his side, his expression hardening. He had already come this far, and it would take a lot more then some cliché horror movie crap to scare him away now.

"You wait here", he said, turning to Janis, who for a moment looked as if she was ready to argue, before nodding resignedly. As useless as waiting outside made her feel, there was likely little she could do to help if it indeed came down to a fight.

"We'll be back", the angel tried his hardest to put more confidence then he felt into those words, as he forced a smile, before turning back and stepping into the looming darkness.

Renji had taken no more then two or three steps into the room when the door slammed shut behind him with a resounding clang that seemed to vibrate through his very bones. It was just as the door shut that a dim light sparked to life, illuminating the interior of the large cell in all its horrid detail.

Renji's eyes widened, as he was momentarily frozen in place at the gruesome scene that lay before him. There was blood everywhere, splattered on the walls, the floor, the chains hanging from the ceiling, and on the barbaric looking metal instruments adorning the far wall.

"Ren…ji…"

Renji gasped, eyes darting to the floor where the weak voice had called his name.

"Kaito!" the light haired angel cried, falling to his knees beside the broken figure, wide eyes frantically taking in wide array of injuries covering his small body. "Oh, my god, Kaito, I…"

Renji could feel the sting of tears against his eyes, at the sight of his friend in such a state, as he reached with shaking hands to gather the limp form into his arms.

"I'm so… sorry", the angel's voice broke when he noticed the worst of the damage, his friend's missing wings. Tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks, dripping down onto the broken body he held in his lap, making little trails through half dried blood.

"No."

Renji was startled and confused at the pure venom held behind that one word, especially when he hadn't thought the other angel even had the strength to speak. He opened his mouth questioningly, but had no time to form words as he was forcefully shoved into the far wall, with a strength that momentarily knocked the breath out of him.

"W…Wha…?" Was all he managed to speak as he took in the sight before him.

In the very spot he had lay seconds before, seemingly near death, Kaito stood, if a bit unsteadily, glowering at Renji.

"You aren't sorry at all. You never cared about me." Though he was managing to stay standing, his words came out extremely strained, and he swayed a bit on his feet, breathing heavily, body threatening to collapse once more. The blast of energy he had used to throw his former companion had taken a lot out of him. He wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get this over with quickly, he thought, fingering the cold metal resting in his hand.

Renji was stunned into silence. His mouth hung open stupidly, eyes wide. What was he talking about? He'd come here to save him, why would he think he didn't care?

The light haired angel's eyes then fell to the knife, his friend was gripping very purposefully in his right hand, the tip pointed towards Renji in an unmistakable challenging gesture.

Renji's eyes traveled up from the knife to Kaito's face his expression incredulous, gaping at his friend's vacant looking yet, seemingly dead-set dark eyes. He gasped, eyes widening even further as he took note of the dark, evil energy crackling statically around his friend's figure. "Kaito… You can't be… you aren't…"

"I'm not an angel anymore", he said quietly in a near whisper confirming the suspicions his once friend could not voice. "The god I devoted everything to has forsaken me, just like you did. I don't need him anymore."

"You can't be serious…" The angel managed to choke out. The words seemed to hit him like a physical blow. It felt as though his knees were about to give out on him, and a cold empty feeling twisted in his gut, making him want to throw up.

"And now I'm going to make you suffer just like I did…"

By the way Kaito looked, Renji really wasn't expecting him to be able to move as fast as he did. The angel was just able to avoid the brunt of the attack, as the ex-angel leapt at him. Too slow to completely get out of the way, the knife left a shallow cut on his cheek which wept thin crimson streaks down the side of his face.

"Damnit, Kaito! I'm trying to help you!" Renji shouted, jumping back to avoid a vicious slash aimed at his stomach, almost immediately having to leap to the side as dark bolt of energy was shot at him.

The ex-angel either wasn't listening or didn't care. Not so much as batting an eye at the angel's words, he shot another blast of energy in quick succession to the first, just barely missing it's target, as Renji had to roll to avoid it.

_Where the hell did he get all this energy? _Renji thought desperately, as he continued to dodge his attacks. _He can't possibly keep this up, can he?_

Just as he thought this, the onslaught came to a halt. Kaito let out a weak cry of surprise as the world seemed to spin around him and he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as the wave of dizziness refused to go away. He was suddenly feeling extremely cold, and it was all he could do just to stop his teeth from chattering as his body shivered violently. He was working with borrowed time here, and he knew it. The ex-angel had been circling the drain before the fight even began, and anger alone could not fuel him for long. The knife he had held fell with a clang to the stone floor as his shaking fingers lost the strength to hold onto it. He whimpered weakly as the affects of his adrenaline began to ebb, feeling the sting of tears threatening to escape as the pain from his numerous injuries came to life once more, sending waves of agony through his battered body.

"Kaito…" Renji looked so sad as he approached him, hand halfway extended as if wanting to comfort him, but unsure of whether or not he should.

And for a second the ex-angel wanted to let him. The desire to be cradled in the angel's strong warm embrace was enough to momentarily erase all thoughts he had of extracting his revenge. He didn't want to kill Renji. He just wanted him to love him.

_How ungrateful of him, not to return your love… _

Vinny's words came back to him, sending a stab of pain through his chest that had nothing to do with his injuries. That's right. Renji was just using him. He didn't mean anything to the angel. He was just an annoyance, a bother. The angel had only wanted to do _those _things to him because it was fun and easy, He'd probably just been relieved to be getting _something _good out of their forced relationship. It had nothing at all to do with love, and Kaito felt like a fool for actually having thought that it could.

_He never loved you_

_He never…_

"No…!" The ex-angel, whimpered clutching his head and screwing his eyes shut tightly in a vain attempt to block out the horrible voice.

"Kaito…?" Renji took a hesitant step back, unaware of what was going on in his friend's head, and thus confused by the action. But even not understanding exactly what it was, he could obviously tell that Kaito was suffering, and more then just physically. The angel braced himself taking a step forward resolved in his desire to be there for the one he loved- and yes, he could fully admit now that was how he felt- even if it could be dangerous for him.

Kaito was still lost in his own thoughts, eyes closed, when Renji suddenly pulled him into his arms. Shocked, the ex-angel's eyes shot open immediately, as he weakly tried to struggle against the angel's grip. It was no use however, as the Kaito had little strength left and Renji seemed determined to hold on tight, and he eventually allowed his body to go limp in his embrace.

"Kaito, I'm sorry…"

Then to his surprise, Kaito started to feel something dripping onto his shoulder. It took a moment for his weakened mind to work out what it was, and when it finally did, the answer left him even more confused and oddly angered. Tears. Renji was crying.

"…Why…?" Kaito's voice was barely a whisper, only able to speak that one broken word to express the seemingly endless questions swirling through his mind.

Why did he seem so sad? Why did he keep apologizing? Why didn't he fight back when Kaito had attacked him? And why was he holding him now and crying for him? This wasn't supposed to happen. Renji wasn't supposed to care about him. So why…?

Renji laughed a little, wiping his eyes, "because I love you, you moron."

Just that simple- if rather crudely stated- answer. The one thing the ex-angel had most wanted to hear, and thought that he never would. And somehow without a doubt, he knew now that it was the truth. Had always been the truth.

Kaito's body shook harder with repressed sobs as he felt hot tears of his own begin to pour down his cheeks.

"It's okay", Renji said, closing is eyes and breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled the shaking ex-angel into a tighter embrace, "everything's going to be okay."

That was right. Everything was going to be fine. He would get Kaito out of this place. He would do whatever he needed to help him recover from his injuries and whatever other trauma he had faced, and things would go back to exactly how they were. Well, not _exactly_ how they were, the angel reminded himself, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest now that he had finally confessed his true feelings to his friend. And God Himself had said their relationship was special- whatever that meant- so there was no way He was going to try to pull anything to stop them from loving each other. They could be together now. Renji felt his heart soar at the thought. After all this mess they could finally be happy.

It was just as he thought this, that the angel felt Kaito's body suddenly tense in his arms with a small choked cry. Renji's eyes shot open, mouth opening in the beginning of a question when the ex-angel went completely limp, falling lifelessly into him.

"K-Kaito…!"

"Sorry, for ruining the moment, but things were starting to go a bit off from my original plans and I had to step in."

Renji's gaze shot up to the owner of the voice. Renji's eyes widened, at the same time processing Vinny standing over them, wiping fresh blood from the sword in his hand, and the feeling of warm liquid beginning to trickle down his hand that rested on Kaito's back.

Renji gasped as he looked back down to his friend's still body and seeing the heavily bleeding stab wound going all the way through his back to his stomach. The injury looked agonizing, but his friend didn't cry out, didn't writhe in pain, didn't make any sort of sound or movement at all. He was… Kaito was… dead…

"No…" Renji's voice came out as a strained whisper, his throat feeling like it was closing in making it nearly impossible to get words out. His eyes were still wide with shock, taking in every detail of his friend's motionless, bleeding body, as his mind raced to try to comprehend what had happened, unable to accept the harsh reality of it. Refusing to believe that fate could really be this cruel. He hadn't even known the devil was there until he…

And then his eyes went back up to said devil in front of him. Vinny stood before him, arms crossed, as he silently watched the angel, a slight glimmer of smugness in his expression.

_How_… How could he…?

"You bastard…" Renji's voice shook with rage, eyes filled with hatred and anger a thousand times more intense then anything he had ever felt before as the locked with the devil's.

Vinny cocked his head to the side, seemingly unfazed by the angel's anger, as he looked down at Renji in a scrutinizing sort of way, "you know, it had been my plan to have your friend turn against you and kill you. But now I see the error in that. This is much more amusing."

"What… did you say…?" Renji's voice was tight with his barely contained emotion threatening to explode at any second. 'Amusing'? How could that bastard talk like that? How could he speak so casually about destroying the most important thing in this entire world?

"So angry… Really, what kind of angel would let one person affect them this much? I thought you weren't supposed to hold the value of one life over another. I'll say this again, you are no angel, Renji."

Renji didn't respond. Arms moving in a mechanical fashion, he lifted Kaito's body off his lap, carefully laying it on the floor before standing slowly, head lowered and expression unreadable.

"It doesn't matter what you think I am…" the angel whispered, not raising his head to meet his enemy's gaze, "because I'm going to kill you."

_Okay, well, it turned out, this wasn't the last chapter after all. It was starting to get kind of long, and there's still a ways to go, so I decided to split it up. But for sure only one more… I think… Hold your breath for the exciting conclusion! (if anyone's actually reading this lol)_

_I'm realizing now/I realized quite a while ago that this fanfic is nothing like the original manga. I think I went way too over the top with the drama and crap. Er… Oh well. *nervous laugh*_

_~Angel-san_


	10. The Final Part 1

A.N. Well, I believe I said in the previous chapter that this would be the last chapter (and I fully intended for it to be), but since its been so long since I updated, and I actually received another review on it, I decided to split it up for quicker posting. Named The Final since was listening to The Final by Dir En Grey when I started writing it, and because it's the end of course.

Thank you P3 dude and Wolf Mirage for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>It doesn't matter what you think I am…" the angel whispered, not raising his head to meet his enemy's gaze, "because I'm going to kill you."<em>

"Are you now…?" The question was murmured in a calm passive tone, as the devil casually looked the furious angel up and down. The ghost of a smirk played across his lips as Renji continued to glare daggers into him.

With a casual flick of the wrist, Vinny threw aside the sword still smeared with Kaito's blood, causing a flicker of confusion to momentarily soften the angel's intense expression.

"I'm relinquishing my unfair advantage", the devil answered his unspoken question. "If we're going to have a dramatic fight to the death like this, hand to hand using only our own raw power would be more fun, don't you think?"

Renji's furrowed brow twitched a little at the cavalier way he described it as if it were some sort of game. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want!" That's right, Renji thought, if the devil wanted to make this easier for him, why should he try to stop him?

As if reading his thoughts, the devil gave a small calm smile. "Ah, but don't get too excited, that isn't to say I won't still have the upper hand on you…" The devil's words suddenly took on a darker tone, that made Renji start to sweat a little despite himself. "Have you forgotten where we are, Great Angel? Back in Heaven you may have been a force to be reckoned with, but this is _my _home. You're just a guest here." As if to prove his point, a powerful swirling darkness suddenly surrounded the devil, radiating pure destructive energy. If Renji had thought Kaito had been strong before, that was nothing compared to Vinny right now. And it was way stronger then any power either him or Toi had shown during their fights on Earth, or any devil Renji had fought back in Heaven.

"This place is where we get our power from. This realm of torture and suffering. It's only natural we would be at our strongest here. I can't believe you hadn't already thought of that."

Crap. Renji was starting to feel a little less confident then before. But wait… what about those other devils the angel had already fought that had been guarding the gate? Surely they would have had their best…

"Really, I suppose I expect too much of your feeble little mind", the devil gave a little sigh. He paused as if to give the angel time to figure it out, but when Renji still seemed to give no sign of understanding, Vinny continued. "You didn't really think after an eternity of not a single one of you angels being able to break in here, that it would really be that easy did you?"

Realization suddenly dawned on the angel. It was all just a set up. A trap. Is this what it had been about from the very start? Now they not only had Kaito, but Renji as well. The one Vinny really seemed to care about.

"That's right", Vinny said, reading his expression, "you're mine now, and sadly for you, you won't be leaving here with or without your… _friend_."

Renji's eyes narrowed. The way he'd said that bothered him, but a lot of things bothered him right now, and he didn't dwell on it. He lunged at the devil, his rage burning bright as he put his all into the attack.

Vinny quickly leapt to the side, taking not even a second to regain his balance before aiming a powerful kick at the angel's now turned back.

"Your anger is making you careless", the devil said calmly as Renji was slammed into the far wall.

The angel grunted in pain, though his resolve to fight didn't dwindle.

"Stay still, you bastard!" the angel shouted ignoring his comment as charged at the devil again, putting all the power he could into a punch aimed at the devil's head, his fist glowing with white light as it made contact with a shield of dark energy.

"You're just as weak as the other one…"

Renji was thrown once more across the room, and was barely able to pick himself up in time as a bolt of darkness crashed into the wall where he had just been.

The angel was breathing hard now. Vinny was damn invincible! And he was still tired from the previous fight with Kaito.

"You can't beat me, you know", Vinny sighed as he repelled another one of the angel's attacks sending him crashing to the floor. "Hmm… this is a little boring."

"Damnit!" Renji growled, pulling himself up again with a little more effort then before. How was he this strong? This was crazy!

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Vinny asked calmly.

"Give up?" Renji asked, spitting out a little blood. "What good would that do? Aren't you just gonna kill me either way?"

The devil's low, quiet laugh was unnerving, and made Renji wish he hadn't asked, "Yes, eventually… But… there are certain things I would prefer you to still be alive for…"

Vinny licked his lips suggestively, and Renji glared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know", the devil cocked his head to the side, seeming amused. "Your friend wasn't enough for me. His pitiful little moans and cries were rather enjoyable, but… Taking him just got boring after a while. Too easy…" He shrugged nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"What do you mean 'taking'…?" Renji's eyes were wide, horrified. The truth was clear on his face. He _did_ know what he meant, in the back of his mind, had suspected it, but hadn't wanted to admit it as a possibility. The angel's stomach turned. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Just curious… Did you ever play with him? He seemed quite attached to you. He even cried your name a couple times when I-."

This time to Vinny's surprise, Renji actually managed to land a hit, punching him in the jaw hard enough to knock him down and leaving an bright red mark that would no doubt soon develop into an ugly bruise.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Whatever you did to him, I'm about to do a whole lot worse to you!"

"How kinky", Vinny smiled, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth, "but_ you're _supposed to be the submissive one in this."

Before Renji could make another move, the devil tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"See? Like this."

"Get off me, you pervert!" Renji struggled against him, angrily trying to throw Vinny off, but the devil held on tight.

"I'm only doing what comes naturally. Desires are meant to be fulfilled. It is the only true way of living. Your angel friends can't understand that, but I think you might."

Renji shuddered, trying in vain to turn his head away as the devil's tongue trailed the side of his face.

"Stop it!" Renji shoved the devil hard, pushing his face away for a moment.

"You put up a lot more of a fight then your friend did. So strong and commanding… all he did was beg and whimper. Always crying and pleading for me to stop… He was so weak it was pathetic", Vinny sighed wistfully as if retelling some fond nostalgic memory.

"I told you to shut up!" Renji tried to head-butt him, but the devil saw it coming and easily moved himself out of reach while still pinning the angel.

"He was crying like a baby the first time before I even entered him. It was right after Toi had him suck him off. Barely even had to tell him to. Such a filthy little whore", Vinny chuckled lowly, "I made him scream and bleed over and over… But I was actually more gentle then Toi was."

"Shut up!" Renji shouted again, shutting his eyes as if that would somehow help him to not hear the words coming out of the devil's mouth.

"He was such a pretty little slut though. I even let some of my underlings try him a few times. Of course, he got to be less fun towards the end when he stopped resisting- well, as much as he _could_ resist while he was chained up. But still, it was fun while it lasted. It's a shame you didn't take your chance when you still could."

Renji bucked hard, nearly succeeding in throwing the devil off this time, but it did nothing to silence him.

"Hmm… The regular torture was fun too. Sawing those pretty little wings off was the best. Those were some of the loudest screams I've ever heard, and so much blood… I almost had to screw him right then, but I had other things to attend to at the time. Preparing to capture another stupid angel, you know."

Renji's teeth were clenched and fiery hatred burned in his eyes. He wanted to kill that bastard so badly. As if Vinny's death would somehow take back all the horrendous things the devil had done to Kaito. As if that worthlessly small act of vengeance would make anything right.

But under his hatred for the devil, Renji hated himself. If he had only gotten here sooner. If he had only realized his feelings before all of this and had been able to tell Kaito that he loved him so the other angel wouldn't have felt so alone, wouldn't have felt the need to run away in the first place. It was all his fault… And even if he won, even if he managed to beat Vinny and got out of here, he would still lose. Kaito would still be gone. Ripped from him so thoughtlessly by someone who didn't even care about what the dark haired angel meant to him.

The harsh unfairness of it all made Renji's rage burn even brighter.

The force Renji managed to put behind his next attempt at throwing the devil off of him caught Vinny off guard, the weaker angel somehow managing to toss him to the floor like he was little more then a rag doll. And his brief moment of shock gave Renji the time to stand back up before the devil could make any further moves of retaliation.

But Vinny didn't immediately make any move against him. Instead the devil merely stood up leisurely, cocking his head to the side in a look of casual curiosity, though his dark eyes were sharp in their scrutiny of the enraged angel before him.

"You're managing to put up more of a fight then I thought you would…"

Renji smirked, the expression joyless, angry, and strained. "You scared now, bastard?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't go that far", the ghost of a smile flickered across the devil's lips. "However… it appears subduing you is going to take longer then I thought it would and I'm getting bored."

Renji's eyebrow twitched at this, but he remained silent, body instinctually tensing preparing for whatever else the devil had to throw at him.

"It's time we ended this foreplay. I'd much rather see you chained up now." Vinny snapped his fingers, and Renji was only afforded a brief moment of dread before more devils the angel knew neither by name or face, but apparently took orders from Vinny crowded into the room.

Renji's meager hopes dropped. Even with his restored powers and fueled by anger induced adrenaline, he had stood little chance against Vinny with the devil in his element like this. Against this many extra opponents as well, he stood, even thinking optimistically, next to none.

The angel doubted any protests about fairness would do much good despite the devil's previous supposed play at it. Vinny was obviously just doing whatever the hell he felt like. Which he had more then enough power to do.

"Restrain him", Vinny ordered the lesser devils, "and try not to rough him up to much. I want him fully intact."

It was over, Renji observed with an odd sense of detachment. Trying to fight back would be a meaningless effort. Vinny would do whatever he wanted with him until the fun wore out of it and then kill him. He was going to die, and he wasn't even to be afforded the small reparation of killing the one who had violated and destroyed that which was most important to him.

Renji closed his eyes, letting out a breath that seemed to hold with it the last bit of his resolve.

Vinny smiled darkly. "This is where you become mine, Oh Great Angel."

And it nearly was. But just as the unfamiliar devils were almost upon the lone angel, the room was suddenly filled with blindingly powerful white light.

Though Renji's immediate reaction had been to cover his eyes, he soon realized with some surprise that the light did not harm him.

The devils were another story however. The ones going for him had been stopped in there tracks halfway to the angel, and were now on the floor screaming in pain, hands pressed firmly to their eyes. Though seemingly not as affected as his underlings, Vinny had been brought to his knees, the devil's eyes screwed shut and teeth gritted in obvious pain.

"What…the…?" Renji was frozen in place stunned by this impossible stroke of luck. What kind of miracle was this…?

Then a voice sounded out above the devil's pained cries, a voice sweet and pure and unmistakably familiar, "Renji, take Kaito and leave! You have to hurry, this won't last much longer!"

The angel's eyes widened in shock. "Janis…?"

* * *

><p>A.N. Thank you for reading, and please drop a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last for almost sure. Well except for a possible epilogue. The amount of planning I put into my writing is simply amazing lol.<p>

Anyway, even though I've had the ending planned from the start, I'm now worried about how much sense it'll make. Oh well, it's just a fanfic, so it's all about fun right? *nervous laugh*

~angel-san


	11. The Final Part 2

Chapter 11: The Final Part 2

For a long moment Renji just stood there in a shocked stupor as though his brain needed time to catch up to what was happening. It was only when Janis spoke again, her voice holding an unmistakable tinge of fearful desperation this time that the angel managed to snap out of it.

"You have to go now, Renji! I can't… I can't hold out much longer… Please…!"

As if to punctuate her statement, the light filling the room began to ebb slightly, and squinting against the brightness surrounding her, Renji could now faintly make out the human woman's form though it was blurred and hazy around the edges. Her spirit, the energy that made up her soul was disappearing.

"Janis! Stop! If you keep this up, you'll…!" Renji shouted desperately as the light emanating from his friend's body dimmed still further. He didn't know how or what exactly it was she was doing, but it was obvious that if she continued it…

Her features were quickly loosing clarity, so it was difficult to tell, but Renji thought he saw a small sad smile play across Janis's lips. "It's all right, Renji. This is what I've resolved to do. Now, please…"

Renji grit his teeth, closing his eyes tight. However much he hated it, he knew what he had to do. Silently, he made the few steps over to where Kaito's body lay. He wasn't about to leave him here, even if the life that made him who he was was already gone. Solemnly, he kneeled down gathering the limp, bloodied form of his friend into his arms. This would be his only chance to make it out. However she had done it, Janis had willingly sacrificed the last remaining bit of her soul so that he would be able to get out alive. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he stayed here, and yet… A strained curse fell from the angel's lips, a tear rolling down his face before splashing against the body in his arms. He hadn't been able to save anyone… Not Janis. Not Kaito. Why should he be allowed to live?

That's when he felt it. So slight, he thought for sure he had merely imagined it, he felt the body in his arms shift. Renji looked down in shock, just as Kaito's eyes fluttered open.

"Kaito!"

"Ren…ji…?" His gaze was hazy and unfocused, and his voice was faint and shaky, but her was alive! He was alive, and everything was going to be okay, Renji would make sure of it! The light haired angel wasn't about to let that miracle or the sacrifice Janis had made for them go to waste.

"Let's go", Renji's voice cracked a little, but he didn't care. He had hope now, and that was all that mattered. He stood, cradling his friend close to his chest.

Renji was not aware that he has remembered the way back to the entrance, and honestly had not even thought of it as being strange until after he had already escaped. But he didn't have time to dwell on that little mystery now. Though Kaito had somehow miraculously managed to stay alive this long, Renji could already tell he was starting to fade, and quickly.

Renji landed a little bit roughly in the middle of a forest clearing that he hoped was far enough away to avoid pursuit. He laid the former angel on a clear patch of ground, kneeling down in front of him to fully asses the damage, wide eyes quickly roaming over the battered body in front of him, scared to see how fast he was slipping. He could barely even tell that he was breathing now, and his eyes were closed. The elation the angel had felt at seeing his friend was still alive was quickly plummeting as it looked as though he would be losing him all over again.

"Kaito!" He yelled, shaking his unresponsive friend, voice rising in panic, "Kaito, come on, you've got to stay with me! You can't make it through all the way to the end like this and then just… just… Please…!"

There was still no response, and his breathing was growing shallower and shallower.

Renji lifted one shaking hand to hastily wipe his tear clouded eyes, having to swallow when he noticed the blood he inadvertently smeared across his face in the process. There was blood all over his hands, his clothes, the ground…

"Kaito…" the angel sobbed pathetically, pulling his friends limp form to him and holding on tight, as if somehow his grip on the other would be enough to keep him from leaving.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault… I should've… should've…" Renji was shaking hard now, and could barely see through his tears. He sniffed, trying to steady his voice enough to keep speaking, "I should've told you sooner… I shouldn't have… made you doubt that… that I love you… I love you so much…! And if you leave me… I…I…" Renji felt his throat tighten, and all he could get out were a series of choked sobs as he clung tighter to his friend's body that was already starting to feel colder.

"If… if you're going to… g-go then… I at least want you to know that… that I… I'll always… love you…" With that, Renji pulled Kaito's face up, planting a desperate kiss on his chilled lips, tasting the sharp metallic taste his friends blood in the contact, but not caring. Even if he would never be given the chance to show Kaito how much he truly loved him, this was the best he could manage. A bitter-sweet reminder of what could have been, but would never be. A fitting end to what they had almost had.

It was then that a blinding white light enveloped the two of them. Renji, surprised pulled away from the kiss, squinting his eyes against the intense brightness.

"What… the…?"

As the light slowly started to dim enough for the angel to see again, he was left dumbfounded by the spectacle that lay before him. Kaito was… his friend was completely healed. There was no trace of the terrible wounds that had once littered his body. Even the blood was gone. And not only that, but his wings were back. Beautiful, and fully restored.

He wasn't just alive, but he was an angel again!

"Renji?"

Renji's eyes shot back up to the other angel's face, and saw that his eyes were now open, a confused expression on his face as he tried to pull himself away from his friend's embrace.

It took a second for the light haired angel to make himself let go. He could only continue to stare at his friend in awe, as Kaito scooted away a little, enough to get a good look at himself.

The dark haired angel looked just as surprised. He gingerly felt his stomach where there had once been a grotesque gaping hole, but now was nothing but soft, unmarred skin, then stretched his wings a little, feeling the feathers lightly bend as they brushed against the ground.

"I… I don't understand… This is impossible. Soul rescue should only work on humans…"

A look of realization suddenly dawned in Renji's eyes at his friend's comment, "Oh! So it was soul rescue then!"

"Wait, you mean you didn't even figure out that much?" Kaito gave him a look like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"I-I mean, I knew that!" The fact that Kaito might not like being kissed while he was unconscious crossed Renji's mind, and the light haired angel quickly tried to fix his mistake. "That's what I was trying to do! Yeah, I knew it'd work!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't press the subject. And then the dark haired angel looked down at himself again, finally seeming to notice that he was still naked.

That fact, and the implications of it brought the terrible memories of the past few days crashing back down on him. He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face, shoulders hunching as he tried to stop his body from shaking. He was so ashamed, so humiliated. He felt dirty, tainted in a way that the power of soul rescue which had somehow been able to save him, had apparently not been able to fix.

Kaito couldn't hold back the tears that began to trickle down his face, slowly dripping down his nose and chin onto the ground, nor could he fully repress the shivers that wracked his small frame.

Renji was taken a little by surprise at the sudden change of mood, but quickly understood what must have caused it.

"Kaito…" Renji reached out hesitantly, and his heart clenched when the other angel instinctively flinched away from the touch.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kaito's voice was quiet and shaky.

Renji wasn't sure what he was apologizing for exactly, but remained silent.

"I… It was all… it was all my fault… I shouldn't have…" The rest of his words were lost in a series of choked sobs, that tore at the other angel's heart.

It was bad enough what had happened to him- the light haired angel couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and humiliation the other must have gone through-, but now Kaito was blaming himself for what had occurred. If anyone was to blame, it was Renji, or better yet, Vinny, the light haired angel thought. But he supposed it was just like Kaito to take everything upon himself. The dark haired angel who had always stood out alone as an anomaly, who had silently shouldered every bit of scorn and disdain that had been thrown at him never once seeking the help of another to ease that burden. The angel was strong, had made himself strong, but one could only be so strong by themselves. Renji wanted to be the hand that reached out to him now that he was finally too broken to fix himself, wanted to be the one to heal his wounds- figuratively as he had already done so in the literal sense- and make him whole again. Such caring would be a learning process for the rogue angel of course, but Renji was willing to do anything it took for the sake of his newly discovered love of his life.

Though his body stiffened at first, Kaito made no other form of resistance when Renji pulled him into his arms, and after a moment even weakly returned the embrace. Face buried in the light haired angel's shoulder, Kaito couldn't see Renji's expression, but he could hear his words as he murmured how sorry he was, how none of it was Kaito's fault, and how he would do everything he could to make it better. The impatient overly-violent angel had never had a way with words, but it was the thought that counted, and Kaito somehow felt that he would prefer the other angel's clumsy attempts over any form of poetic verse.

They stayed like that for a long time, until the sun had set and darkness had fallen over them, and the dark haired angel had fallen asleep too exhausted to cry anymore, his sobs having long since ceased and tears finally dried.

Renji smiled, looking down at the other angel's peaceful sleeping expression. Even if they still had the aftermath to deal with, and even if Kaito would no doubt always hold some mental scars from what had happened to him, he was here and he was safe, and they could find a way past this. So long as they had the means to keep moving forward, Renji was sure that everything would work out. And someday, hopefully very soon, he was going to kick Vinny's ass.

_This is the 'last' chapter, but there is also going to be an epilogue (hopefully) coming soon. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many Months Later

"For the last time, I was just using soul rescue! You know that thing God Himself told me to do, and that _you're_ supposed to be making sure I do?" Renji pleaded exasperatedly at his dark haired companion as they slowly trudged down the road hopefully on the path of a new town with a new soul to be saved.

"I never told you to stop doing your job. I just don't like you looking like you're enjoying it so much."

The light haired angel slapped a hand to his forehead, letting out a noise of frustration. Honestly, why had He had to put his power _there _of all places? Kissing so many people was weird enough, but it was even worse now that he was trying to go steady with someone. Especially a moody little tsundere like Kaito. He should have known God letting them be together like this had been a little too easy. Renji couldn't help but feel like He was laughing at him. Jerk.

Still he couldn't be mad at Him since just as He had said, God had done nothing to stop their relationship despite the rule against angel's loving one life over another. In fact, he had shown himself to them just a couple days after they had gotten back to congratulate them, acting like they had just gotten married or something, downright gushing like a damn father of the bride. To which Kaito acted ticked off at such a 'lack of protocol' while Renji just seemed embarrassed.

Despite any embarrassment though, they were both happier then they had ever been before now that they were together. Even if things hadn't exactly been easy for them in the beginning. Kaito had suffered for a long time over what had happened to him even with Renji trying his best to help him through it. At first even being close had been hard for him to handle and even the slightest contact had seemed to remind him of those horrible things he had gone through. But as time wore on, they were able to make slow steps towards intimacy. And now they were doing 'it' on a damn near regular basis. It was easy to see why someone might fall into sin for that because it was pretty-

"Well, don't expect to get any from me tonight. Or ever unless you learn to appreciate me more." Kaito huffed, crossing his arms, and striding on ahead even as Renji stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-what?! But I didn't even do anything! You're not serious are you?!" Renji protested as he ran to catch up to his friend.

Far above them, watching on from back in Heaven, God couldn't help but chuckle.

"Um, God, are you sure about those two being meant for each other? They don't seem to be getting along too well…" One of His nearby subordinates asked hesitantly, glancing from Him to the screen displaying the still arguing couple.

"Hmm?" He asked casually as the screen moved on to another part of the world, "I think they're doing just fine."

The angel knew that it wasn't his place to argue with the Almighty Creator, so he merely shrugged before returning to his work.

End.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! And… in the end the "epilogue" ended up being just this tiny little thing. Well, I had wanted it to be something else, but… that just didn't work out the way I wanted it to, so I decided to scratch it and just go with this (which I still like, just isn't nearly as long ha ha…) Anyway, it's over. That's all. My first lengthy fanfic I started done. Ah, I feel so fulfilled! (or something) Anyway, if you're reading, I hope anyone reading this liked it despite all the mistakes I'm sure I made, and please review!<em>


End file.
